Human Cards
by never coming back
Summary: What would happen if you made Jaden and Syrus superheroes find out this this Fanfiction. When they are given powers that a card has each.
1. Start Of A New Life

Disclaimer I do not own this.

This is my second Fanfiction

Please Review

Chapter One: The Start Of A New Life.

Syrus was in his bed thinking about stuff. Jaden went in the room after just having a shower. "Sy, it's your turn in the shower." Syrus didn't give a blink of a thought to what Jaden just said. "Hey Sy listen to me. What are you thinking about?"

"Just that what would happen if we were duel monsters. Wouldn't it be cool?" Syrus answered.

"Yeah, I'd like to be a elemental hero. What about you?"

"A cyber dragon, I know they're my brother's cards but I want to be one, they're so powerful and cool!"

"OK!" Syrus then went for his shower. They all went to sleep and the next day came.

"Ok now class today we need two volunteers to test out our new card making machine!" shouted out Dr. Crowler. Jaden and Syrus put their hands up and they were they only ones. Probably because they slept through most of the details. "Ok the two Slifer slackers will do." They both went down to the new machine. Went inside and Dr. Crowler started the machine. Strange vibes came from the machine, and shock waves came from the machine and electrifying Dr. Crowler.

"AHH!" screamed Syrus.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" screamed Jaden. The machine then stopped to reveal a new Syrus Trusedale, and a new Jaden Yuki.

Ok that is the end of a very, very short chapter.

Next chapter you get to find out what happens to Jaden and Syrus (Hopefully the next chapter won't seem to be as short.) very, very short.

Please Review


	2. Sprit Change

Disclaimer: I do not on this program.

Ok second chapter is up, now you get to find out what has happened to Jaden and Syrus.

Don't forget to review.

Chapter Two: Sprit Change.

The smoke blew away from their bodies to revel a new them. Syrus had three very long cyber tails, like the one cyber end dragon has. Cyber wings just like cyber end dragon has. His eyes had changed from tat silvery colour to red. All of the features of Cyber end dragon had been added onto Syrus' body. "Cool!" shouted Syrus whilst every one else was in a state of shock soo much that they couldn't speak. The same sort of thing happened to Jaden. However he had the features of Flame Wing Man. He had the dragon shape hand instead of his left arm. And on his right side of his back he had that one wing, like Flame Wing Man does. He now had talons, on his feet and on his right hand. Jaden was now a Elemental Hero and Syrus was now a Cyber End Dragon.

"Sweet!" shouted Jaden as he flew around the room. He then tested out his dragon head and used it fire power as what he knew was a empty space, which would make no difference if he shot there. However there was some one there it was Dr. Crowler, he blasted Dr. Crowler with his new founded firepower. Syrus then flew up and joined Jaden up above everyone.

"Get down here now!" ordered Dr. Crowler whilst being really hacked off.

"What if we don't?" taunted Jaden. Dr. Crowler tried to jump up and grab them yet they were too high up. They both kept on tormenting him for hours; surprising Dr. Crowler didn't give up. Jaden and Syrus then got too board so they flew to the Slifer cafeteria. Whilst the two eat every one stared at tem with amazement, well every one except Chaz, he walked up to them yet there was some thing different with as well. "Copycat!" Chaz had also used that machine to check if it was just a one or two time off that they transformed instead of their cards, coming to life. Chaz had the features of armored dragon level seven. The wings of the monster, the claws, and he had spicks coming out of all his body, where armored dragon level five had them.

"Cool you did it as well?" asked Syrus.

"Yeah it's well cool to have all these powers, I think only one person used it as well before Professor Banner chucked it into the sea so no one else will turn out like this." answered Chaz.

"Who was the other person?" questioned Jaden. Chaz sat down next to them.

"Bastion." Chaz answered.

"Really? What card is he then?" asked Syrus. Chaz turned to him.

"Sprit Ryu." Chaz answered then he went back to his seat.

"Cool I wonder what he looks like now." Syrus said to Jaden.

"Me too." replied Jaden. Nightfall came and they were all playing the star worth horror story game. (_The one that they were playing when Professor Banner came in and told them about the abandoned dorm. Yet Chumley has already gone_.) Suddenly Jaden sensed trouble in the air, some one he needed to save now that he is an Elemental Hero. "Sy come on we need to go."

"Why?"

"To do our new job in this world, save people's lives. So let's go." ordered Jaden, as he flew off into the distance.

"Have you been taking crack again Jaden? Oh well guess I'd best follow him." Syrus then flew after Jaden. "Hey wait up!"

That's this chapter done. I hope you like it.

Oh and the cards that the four have the features of are real cards, just so people who don't know do.

Please review


	3. The Hero Emerges

**Disclaimer: I do not own this program.**

**Hope that you like it.**

**Please review.**

Chapter Three: The Hero Emerges.

Jaden and Syrus flew across the island and the sea around it. They didn't take long because of their new founded powers; they were a fast as lightning. Jaden lead Syrus into Egypt where a tidal wave was coming in. Also lots of people were in harms way. "Sy shoot down onto the ground." Jaden ordered.

"What so we can create a shield to take the blow of the wave?" asked Syrus.

"…Yeah, that's why…of course." Answered Jaden. The two then shot the floor. Then a giant shield was made out of Elemental fire, and Cyber Dragon fire. The wave crashed into the shield. Jaden and Syrus were trying it hard to keep the shield up. And not letting any one getting hurt. The wave was starting to dye down, whilst starting to get weaker, yet Jaden and Syrus' shield was also getting weaker. They couldn't hold on any longer so they let the shield go. The people below screamed as the shield went. (They couldn't see what was on the other side.) Yet when the wave did come, all they got was a little splashed. They all laughed as this happened, and they also thanked Jaden and Syrus for saving their lives. Jaden and Syrus then flew back to duellist academy. Then went to class as if nothing happened before.

"About time your both late!" shouted Dr. Crowler as they both got back. Jaden filled his dragonhead with fire.

"We're not late now are we?" threatened Jaden Dr. Crowler nodded silently. So Jaden and Syrus then sat down in their seats. "He Sy great job today."

"Thanks, you were great as well." Replied Syrus.

"I know from this day on we shall call ourselves the Flying Team Of Death."

"Ok… we save lives get our name has death to do with it?"

"And I'll be called the Flame Wing boy. What do you want to be called?"

"Well I guess Cyber End boy will do."

"Now class dismissed." Announced Dr. Crowler. After resting in his room for a few hours, Jaden once again scented trouble. So he went to get Syrus, they both then went to sort it out.

**There we go that one's done. Another chapter, yes this is short. I teand to do shorter chapters than other people.**

**Hope ya liked it.**

**Please Review, to tell me how I am doing. I'll even accept ideas if you want to tell me some. **


	4. Join The Team

**Disclaimer: I do not own this program; I just own the ideas that I put in it, and the new people I make up.**

**Hope ya'll like it.**

**Please Review. **

Chapter Four: Join The Team.

Jaden and Syrus carried on with their journey, to save people lives. This time it was in Japan, at Tokyo. A person was trying to burn the city to the ground. It looked like the person had the same thing done to it, as what Jaden and Syrus had done to themselves. They both then up to the person to find out that she had a long red dragon tail, dragon ears, large wings, claws and had very long red hair. She then suddenly shot the two with some powerful fire. The two fought back. Shooting her from her left and right side. She then screeched in pain. Quickly she flew up, and then came back down, at lightning speed, grabbing Syrus by the neck, and pushed her legs against his back. She was dragging him down to the floor! Jaden then filled his dragonhead with fire, aiming it for her head. Directly hitting her, her grip on Syrus loosened as she fell to the floor unconscious, falling to the floor with a crash. Syrus quickly flew back up to Jaden's sky level. Lots of fire trucks came to the indent, alone with a load of armored police. The girl woke up to see that the police surrounded her, whilst the fire crew sorted out the fire. As soon as she could she flew up and went strait past Jaden and Syrus. The two then turned around and followed her. "BAKA!" shouted the girl.

"Wait we don't want to harm you. We just need to talk!" Jaden shouted.

"BAKA!" she once again replied.

"Can you speck English?" asked Syrus. The girl turned her head, yet still flew at the same speed as before.

"Yes I can." she replied. The all flew into a deserted forest. "AHHH!" the girl screamed as she crashed into a tree and fell into the forest. Jaden and Syrus shortly followed her.

"Sy as soon as we get to her grab her wings." ordered Jaden.

"Ok." Syrus agreed. Syrus landed on one of her wings whilst breaking one.

"Looks like you won't be flying anywhere for a while." taunted Jaden.

"Kuso." the girl muttered to herself. The girl stood up and tried to run away. However Jaden jumped onto her, whilst knocking her down to the floor again. He did land in a awakward position, yet that wasn't on either of their minds at the moments. He put his arms on her underneath of her elbows, and his knees onto her's. Jaden put his face nearer to her's.

"What is your name? And how old are you?" he questioned her.

"My name is Crystal, and I am fourteen years old."

"Why did you do that to Tokyo?" questioned Syrus.

"Oh, yeah, Tokyo. Somebody who lives there talked about my past, and then taunted about it to me, my family. So that's why. You see when some one says some thing bad about my family, like they died in vain; I go completely out of my mind. And I destroy every thing in my path. Also on a different matter. Can you please get off of me. I won't run away, any way if I did you'll just catch me and break another bone."

"Ok then." Jaden then got off of her. Crystal then played with her wing, clicking it back into place. "Where you gona go now?" Crystal shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know where ever my heart takes me really."

"I know where you can go!" shouted out Syrus.

"Where?" the two asked.

"Duelist academy." Syrus answered. "She could join the school by day, and at night she can help us save the world."

"Well do you want to?" questioned Jaden.

"Ok...but first I need to know your names."

"My name's Syrus but I don't mind it if you call me Sy."

"And my name is Jaden. Also know as Jay."

"Well let's go back then." ordered Syrus as they all flew back, Crystal following of course.

At the Chancellor's office. "Please may I join? I don't mind if I have to share with a girl or a boy, if it has to come to that." pleaded Crystal. Jaden and Syrus were standing behind her giving her support.

"Well there is a bed free."

"Really? Where? Can I stay in it?"

"Well if it's ok with Syrus and Jaen, you would be sharing a room with them, in Chumley's old bed."

"Well ok." answered Syrus.

"Ok then." agreed Jaden.

"Crystal is it ok with you?"

"Well if that's the only way of getting in this school then...ok."

"Then it's settled, you will be sharing a room with these two from now on. Oh yeah your also put in the rank of Slifer red."

"Why does Slifer keep on popping on in my life?" whined Shadow.

**Ok that's done. So Crystal's in the academy. **

**Please Review. **


End file.
